


Legends of Myrca

by Yes_i_guess



Series: Myrca Stories [1]
Category: Fantasy Role Play - Fandom, Myrca
Genre: Caelyn, Clash of Clans - Freeform, Gen, I hate tagging, Ledair, Myrca - Freeform, Rangall, Tyrill, Zada, fantasy roleplay
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_i_guess/pseuds/Yes_i_guess
Summary: Prolog der Rpg-Geschichte





	Legends of Myrca

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichten werden sich mit der Zeit immer weiter entwickeln und basieren auf dem rpg eines Clash of Clans Clanes, namens Myrca. Alle beteiligten des Clanes wissen von dieser Seite und sind mit der Veröffentlichung der Geschichten auf dieser Seite einverstanden. Sollte direktes Interesse am Clan bestehen, was ich mir erhoffe :), bitte ich dieses unter die Kommentare zu schreiben oder dem Clan einfach beizutreten. Das Clankürzel wäre in jedem Fall: #VCVUJGGO (das letzte ist ein O wie in OHH und keine Null).  
> Und ja, ich weiß, der Prolog ist sehr kurz.

Einst regierte niemand die Menschheit. Sie lebten miteinander oder allein, wie es die Wesen taten, unter deren Flagge sie sich bald sammeln würden. Der Friede brach, so hauchdünn und schwebend er war-Das Unglück stieg aus der schwarzen Erde jenseits der steinernen Mauer empor. Ihre Krallen, Zähne und Waffen lechzten nach dem Blut der Menschheit, ihre dunklen Herzen pochten für den Kampf. Keine noch lebende Seele weiß, was sie dazu verleitet hatte. Fühlten sie sich bedroht? Bestraften sie die Sünden der Menschen? Oder...  
  
  
Keiner weiß es, es ist nicht sicher ob es je jemanden gab der es wusste. Aber mit der Geschichte ist es so eine Sache, solche Dinge werden oft vergessen während Erinnerungen an Siege nur sehr langsam verblassen.  
  
  
Vor 500 Jahren erschütterten der Siegelkrieg die Wurzeln der rde Myrcas- das Meer tobt,e Berge brachen und der Himmel selbst ging dabei ind Flammen auf. Nur ein Bündnis der füf Fürstentümer und dem Königshaus konnte sich den fremden Wesen entgegenstellen und siegreich aus dem Krieg hervorgehen. **Zada, Rangall, Ledair, Caelyn und Tyrill** \- die Namen der einstigen Helden wurden zu denen der Häuser, die dem Königshaus loyal dienen würden. Doch die _fünf Adern_ Myrcas wurden nicht vor der Gier des Menschen verschont. Kämpfe, um Macht und die Gunst der Könige, spalteten einige Häuser und schweißten andere enger zusammen. Doch das Blut der ersten Fürsten verband sie noch immer, denn durch dieses wurde das Siegel aufrecht erhalten, dass die Monster hinter der steinernen Mauer verschlossen hielt. Nun aber bröckelt sie...


End file.
